


Shake This Frost Off of My Bones

by werewolfsaz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Study, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Billy is loud. Everyone needs to know when Billy fuckin' Hargrove is in the room. He takes up every spare inch, loud voice, big personality, hotter than the sun body just dragging everyone into his orbit. Steve has seen this happen countless times, watched people turn towards Billy like flowers to the rays of the sun. Steve just smiles and watches the show.





	Shake This Frost Off of My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hello all! So, this is only my second Harringrove fic. I haven't written anything for a long time so I might be a bit rusty. Please be gentle if it sucks.  
> As I'm writing this on my phone and the tagging sucks on mobile, I might have missed some tag or other. Let me know and I'll try and fix it.  
> The song is by Tyler Childers, you really should check it out, it's lovely.   
> OK, enough from me, enjoy

Billy is loud. Everyone needs to know when Billy fuckin' Hargrove is in the room. He takes up every spare inch, loud voice, big personality, hotter than the sun body just dragging everyone into his orbit. Steve has seen this happen countless times, watched people turn towards Billy like flowers to the rays of the sun. Steve just smiles and watches the show.

Billy is energetic. Whether he's on stage, rocking out as he sings, hips thrusting, grinding, mesmerising the audience or pacing round the recording studio, playing with lyrics and trying different sounds. Billy is always moving, fingers drumming on his knee, leg bouncing, readjusting his shirt, jewellery or hair. Steve long ago stopped being bothered by it, it was just Billy's way. It made Steve smile when others got distracted by it though.

Billy is passionate. He throws his heart and soul into his music, will sit with each band member for hours to make sure they understand how important each cord, each word is. He's not afraid to make them record and re-record something if it isn't exactly how he envisioned. Steve just smiles, shakes the cramp from his fingers and plays.

Billy is gorgeous. He knows it too, smug asshole, all too aware of the way his muscled, golden body affects those around him. His long, burnished gold curls flow down his back, brush seductively around his face. His eyes, flashing like blue lightning, can captivate anyone caught in their laser beam. Women pant after him, with their lingering touches and brushing against him teasingly. Men like to let their eyes linger on Billy's mouth, his ass, their thoughts clear for all to see. Steve just smirks, knowing that those people don't stand a chance.

Billy is gentle. When they're alone, a hotel room or their room on the tour bus, Billy pulls Steve to him and kisses him gently, like Steve is precious. He brushes his fingers across Steve's body with soft, gentle touches, as if he doesn't already know every inch of the pale, mole dotted form next to him. He murmurs gently in Steve's ear about all the things he wants to do to him. Steve is happy to be gentle in return. 

Billy is romantic. Steve has often come back to their room to find candles, dinner, a couple of bottles of their favourite beer and Billy waiting. He leaves Steve little notes in his pockets, in his guitar case, in his suitcases. Usually they are filthy, telling Steve how he loves his dick or that he wants to fuck him all over the bus. Sometimes they are poems or lyrics, telling Steve he needs him, wants him. Steve saves them all.

**  
Steve is quiet. He's always there, a silent spectator to the craziness that swirls around Billy. His big doe eyes watch everything, take it in, store it away. He is the one source of peace in every room and people are drawn to that, needing that stillness after Hurricane Billy blows through. Billy needs that too, to know that's Steve is there to calm his storms. It makes Billy smile.

Steve is languid. Not lazy, he can move like a wild animal when he wants to. But he is mostly content to just drift along, loose limbed and chilled. In interviews, he is relaxed, easy to overlook with Billy bouncing around like a rubber ball. But one touch from his big hand can still Billy, that relaxed aura seeping in to wash away all of Billy's nervous energy and replace it with contentment. It makes Billy smirk that no one else seems to realise this. 

Steve is talented. He can play his guitar so perfectly that it has often made Billy just stop and stare at him, entranced. When they had first started the band, Hawks, Billy hadn't been so sure about this lanky brunet who looked like he had just fallen out of bed. Then Steve had played Metallica's Ride the Lightning perfectly, leaving Billy to gawk at him and wonder if it was possible to fall in love with someone so fast. Now he knows Steve will play whatever Billy asks him to, may even make a few suggestions which Billy always listens to, and he does it perfectly, with his soul in it. Billy just grins and sings his heart out.

Steve is beautiful. Billy has a hard time not watching him all the time. Steve's hair is thick and beautiful, even when he styles it to ridiculous heights. His eyes, huge chocolate brown pools that pull everyone in, ground and focus Billy. Men and women are drawn to Steve, to his easy laugh, his warm eyes, his kindness. They flirt shamelessly with him, trying to get a response of some kind but Steve just laughs it off sweetly. Billy snarls when he sees these people throwing themselves at Steve, even though he knows they don't have a snowball's chance in hell with him.

Steve is rough. Not all the time, never to the point of hurting Billy, but sometimes, when they're both worked up after a really amazing gig, Steve will shove him against the wall, kiss him just this side of bruising, nip sharply at his lips, jaw, neck, collarbone, leaving red marks that take days to heal. He'll whine desperately as he struggles to get his clothes and Billy's off, hands clumsy with need. He'll thrust into Billy hard and fast, just this side of too much and Billy will beg for more, harder, faster please fuck yes! Steve will mutter a litany of filth into Billy's ears, jerk him off with rough, quick pulls until Billy cries out his name and they both come hard.

Steve is understanding. He just gets Billy, his moods, his frustrations. He never tells Billy he's being stupid or overdramatic or a dick, at least, not seriously. He weathers every storm with calm, gentle eyes, waiting until the worst has passed before he pulls Billy into his arms and holds him, rubs his back, massages his scalp, murmurs softly that he knows, it's okay, they'll work it out. He understands that Billy has a hard time talking about his emotions but Steve knows, by the little things Billy does, how he feels about him, about them. And Billy relishes that.

**  
Hawks are hot. All the magazines say so, all the interviewers, fans, photographers, they all rage about how hot the band is, how smokin' the lead singer and guitarist are. They cry out for more, to know every little thing about them, their lives, especially their love lives. Steve just shrugs, languid as ever. Billy winks, tossing his curls, tongue flashing between his teeth teasingly before moving on. In private they laugh, tangled together in bed. 

Hawks are busy. There is a seemingly endless string of shows, interviews and photo shoots. It's amazing, thrilling, overwhelming and exhausting. Jonathan and Nancy are usually half asleep before they get back to the bus or hotel, staggering off the their shared room with a tired wave. Steve will drag Billy to their room, knowing that as their front man he gets the brunt of it all. Steve makes him eat, shower and get into bed before the crazy starts again the following day. Billy needs rest and Steve can't rest until he's taken care of Billy. The blond will smile, soft and exhausted, kissing Steve repeatedly before tucking himself into the curve of Steve's body, sighing happily. Because, no matter how busy they are, this is what matters, them, together. 

Hawks are full of surprises. In the middle of a gig in Chicago, Jonathan had come out from behind his drum kit, walking purposefully towards Nancy, where she stood with her bass. Billy and Steve, already knowing what was about to happen, hushed the confused crowd. When Jonathan dropped to one knee and held open the ring box, the crowd had gone insane. The screams had reached fever pitch when Nancy had clasped her hands to her mouth and nodded frantically. The ring flashed in the stage lights and the pair were kissing and hugging, oblivious to the crowd. That made all the magazines. 

Hawks shook the world. The gig in California was their biggest yet. Steve had been focused on his strings before the next song, hadn't been paying much attention as Billy stalked the stage, working the crowd in his magical way. Suddenly, the lights flashed and went dark, leaving Steve alone in a spotlight. He frowned, blinking in surprise. Then chords he didn't recognise began to play and Billy's smoke and whiskey voice began to sing. 

"You remind me of a Sunday  
Back home in ole' Kentucky  
With the church choirs just beltin' through the pines

And I love you like the mountains  
Love's the way the mornin' opens  
To a soft and bright greetin' from the sun

So if it'd make you stay  
I wouldn't act so angry all the time  
I wouldn't keep it all inside  
And I'd let you know how much I loved you every day  
So darlin' will ya stay right here  
And shake this frost off of my bones

Well I used to ride a Mustang  
And I'd run that thing on high hopes  
Til' they raised the price of dreams so high I couldn't pay

So I let that car just sit there  
When I should've took you driving  
With the windows down while the music played

So if it'd make you stay  
I wouldn't act so angry all the time  
I wouldn't keep it all inside  
And I'd let you know how much I loved you every day  
So darlin' will ya stay right here  
And shake this frost off of my bones

Darlin' will ya stay right here  
And shake this frost off of my bones"

Steve stared as Billy walked into the spotlight with him, blue eyes flashing with so many emotions he couldn't untangle them all. Then Billy's hand was on his face, pulling him close, lips brushing Steve's softly. It seemed like sound came back with that, the roar of the crowd hammering on Steve's ears almost painfully.  
"Well, that's one way to come out to the fans," he murmured against Billy's cheeks, laughing quietly. He felt Billy go tense but brushed his hair back and kissed him again before doubts flooded his mind. "I love you too." 

Billy's smile lit the world. Steve's answering one filled it with warmth. They were perfect.


End file.
